The present invention relates to jewelry, and primarily to a magnetic clasp for jewelry.
Many pieces of jewelry are provided with a clasp for holding two ends of the jewelry piece together. Often, when donning the jewelry piece it is necessary to hold the two ends of the jewelry piece with one hand while manipulating and closing the clasp with the other hand. This can require considerable dexterity, and can be difficult for some people.
It is known to provide a clasp in which magnets assist in the closure step.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,168 discloses a jewelry closure which comprises first and second members held together magnetically. A mechanical safety closure is mounted pivotally on one of the members and engages, by pivotal movement, a surface of the other member. The mechanical safety closure can be characterized as a bale-type closure in the sense that it wraps around the other member. Such a closure can become accidentally dislodged from its safety catch position, for instance by engaging on a piece of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,725 also discloses a jewelry closure in which first and second members are magnetically held together. The closure also comprises a resilient mechanical plate on one member which engages a shaped detent in the other member. The first and second members are the end pieces of first and second halves of a ring which are pivotally connected and bring the plate and shaped detent into engagement with each other, without manipulation, when the ring is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,137 also discloses a jewelry clasp in which first and second members are magnetically held together. One member has a projection and the other member a groove. The projection and groove are engaged when the two members are brought together. The magnets are mounted in opposed polarity so that they attract only when the members are in correct orientation and repel when the members are incorrectly oriented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,395 discloses a first part having a permanent magnet, and a second part having a plug of ferro magnetic material attracted to the magnet of the first part. A cover of non-magnetic material directs the magnetic force so that the second part is attracted to the first part when the second part is properly aligned with the first part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,659 discloses first and second parts which have attracting magnets. One part comprises a south pole magnet and the other a north pole magnet to provide a strong attraction. The parts have cooperating, facing indentations and protrusions which hinder lateral separation of the parts, and at the same time provide a slight gap between the parts to facilitate separation.